


I'm Sorry

by fireworksinthenight



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireworksinthenight/pseuds/fireworksinthenight
Summary: Splinter about Leo. Inspired by the episodeNew Girl In Town(2012 cartoon, season 1). Drabble.





	I'm Sorry

You're standing in front of me, upset and angry, gesticulating as if it could help prove your point.

You're opening your heart to me, trying to explain why you let Raphael have his chance as leader of the team, telling me how tired you are of always being the responsible one, and all I can think of is 'You don't know where they are. You let them leave to fight without you.'

My words are harsh and you shrink.

In truth, I'm distressed. Do you really think that you are dispensable? Is your self-esteem so low?

Or do you want them to fail?

I dismiss this thought as soon as it occurs to me. I know you mean no harm. I know you would never forgive yourself if something irrevocable happened.

But it could, my son. If life has taught me anything, it is that you never know when your world can end.

My heart is filled with worry. I order you to go find your brothers. From your rigid stance and sullen expression, I can tell that you're not happy about it. But you obey and leave the lair.

I watch you depart, hoping that you will resolve whatever argument you had with them and accept your role once again. I am confident that you will succeed. As a child, you could never hold a grudge against them for more than a few hours. Neither could they.

You're still so young. You want recognition for the efforts you make and the price you pay. Recognition for your own skills as a leader, however young and in the making.

It _is_ too much to ask for.

Even I denied you that on the day I made you leader. I remember how glad I was when you asked for it. This way, I could just pretend that it was the reason for my choice. I felt only slightly guilty, convinced that I was lying to you for your own good.

Have I made a mistake in not telling you the truth?

Your brothers all have amazing qualities and I love them as dearly as I love you, but they are not called to leadership.

It has to be you.

I'm sorry, my son.


End file.
